In particular in accidents where deformations of the front part of the automotive vehicle are caused, it is known that there is the risk that components positioned in this area (especially the actuating assembly of the hydraulic brake system fitted to the splashboard) will reduce the space directly ahead of the driver so that injuries are imminent. Therefore, German patent application No. 37 41 881, for example, discloses an arrangement which prevents tilting movements of actuating pedals arranged on a pedal carrier member which occur in a collision and, in addition, ensures increased leg room. To this end, all mounting supports of the pedal carrier member at the splashboard will automatically detach during a collision, and the pedal carrier member covers an opening in the splashboard, which extends beyond the projection of the pedals, so that it is allowed to freely escape into the engine compartment when acted upon by inertia forces.
A disadvantage of this known assembly is that free space must be provided in the front part or the engine compartment of the automotive vehicle which space, from a present point of view, will become limited in the future. Further, the prior art assembly has a relatively sophisticated construction of much weight which must prevent inadvertent detachment of the pedal assembly.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to make provisions in a hydraulic automotive vehicle brake system of the previously mentioned type permitting, in a space-saving manner, a flexible arrangement of the individual components in the automotive vehicle which can be achieved by minimum effort and weight.
According to the present invention, this object is achieved by means which simulate an increased volume requirement of the brake system in an accident causing deformations of the front part of the automotive vehicle and, thus, permit an increased actuating travel of the actuating assembly. Thus, the present invention provides a controlled termination of the force applied to the brake pedal by the foot of a driver in a frontal crash, thereby reducing the force impulse that is due to the impact and largely eliminating the risk of foot or knee injuries.